A Few Tears
by SunshineToMoonlight
Summary: Harry takes Teddy to see Ted's parents gave. Teddy wishes he can have his parents, Harry's parents, and Sirius back forever so they can be a happy family. What happens when that wish comes true? Canon
1. Chapter 1

_Since '09, I have written small bits/pieces of this story. It completed in November of 2010. I did some editing and I was ready to post. But then I second guessed myself and told myself no. So, It's collecting dust, and I decide to post it. I hope you guys like this. Anyway, Tonks and Lupin are buried in Godrics Hollow. _

_Set pre-Epilouge. _

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Teddy's Wish<strong>

* * *

><p>A thirteen year old Teddy Lupin sat on the grass, staring at two graves. His eyes only moved between the stones and was sitting there as if thas where he was taught to sit there. "I Haven't been here before. But I begged ..I turned thirteen today. Harry told me I could come over. He's over there with his parents, Lily and James." Teddy explained as he read the names for the thousandth time. <em>Remus Lupin<em> and_ Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin._

"It was pretty hectic, Mum and Dad. You know, Tonight, I wish i had you anymore today than ever before. I'm turning thirteen. I'm a Ravenclaw. Most people told me I was a Gryffindor, Dad. And everyone else said I was a hufflepuff, Mum. I want you to be here, instead of me staring at your headstones, talking to you. Without responses." He muttered. Teddy looked into the row right infront of them and saw Harry was transfiguring flowers.

"I never knew you and I miss you. They tell me you were really in love and say I can rival your falls, Mum. Mostly everyone has parents to write to, or a parent. I just wish you could be there to see me off, ya know. I've lived 13 years without you. I wish you were alive. I want to know what having parents are like. Just...What would it take for you to come back? In march, I turned my hair pink and Grandma cried. She told me it was just like my mum. I wish none of you died. I want you alive. Gosh, I've never cried 'cept for when I was a baby, 'course and now I am." He ranted. What made them want to go fight?

"Sirius' was moved next to James Potter. Harry found a spell and it's there. Just in case you needed to know." He whispered, whiping his eyes, flinging his tears ontop of Lily, James and Sirius' grave.

"Ted! It's time to go buddy!" Harry called from the gate. Teddy stood up. Two remaining tears dripped onto each stone. One ontop of Remus' and another on Nymphadora's. Teddy pulled out a few Rose petals and spread them in between. Walking over to Harry, He opened the gate, allowing his Godfather to go infront. "Harry.." Ted began. "Yes?" Harry awnsered.

"I wish my parents, Fred, your parents, and your godfather, Sirius was alive. I think It'd be nice to be happy with them, right?" Teddy asked. Harry slung his arm around Ted. "Yes Ted. It would." Harry muttered.

As the duo walked away, not one of them noticed the pale yellow light that had settled over Lily and James', Sirius', and Remus and Nymphadora's grave.

* * *

><p><em>What'd you think? Good, bad? Terrible? REVIEW PLEASE!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to Arianmaiden,marluxia815,TheOfficialGleek,Stelra Etnae and LuliGuti2797 for the reviews. You really made me excited. Thank you if you favorited/alerted. It really meant something to me. _

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter.

Albus(5),Lily(3),James(6)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Awakening<strong>

* * *

><p>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!<p>

Multiple colored fireworks shot off in the Potters kitchen. James Sirius Potter laughed and smiled. The six year old loved when his cousin did things like this. Albus Severus Potter looked up at them in wonder, though the five year old had seen then them before, they were still wonderous. Lily clapped her hands, and smiled. The three year old loved it.

"Ted! What did I tell you about fireworks in the kitchen!" Ginnerva Potter shouted, clearly exasperated. "I didn't mean to..I-I swear!" Ted quickly told hisaunt. "Well..Go out. Play. Do whatever. Just-Just I need you out." She told him, waving him off and Teddy didn't waste a minute darting outside.

Teddy walked along one of the roads in Godric's Hollow. He stopped at the familiar gate before he noticed he was outside of the cemetary. "What brought me here?" Ted asked himself before opening the gate. He saw a disturbance by the tree's located near the back.

Slipping inside, Ted tip-toed toward the row farthest from the trees. Dropping to his knees, He crawled. What if it was something secret? Like a couple snogging or something? That would be bad, very bad. Nearing the end of the row, He heard a hoarse voice speak, "Someone's here, Dora, Sirius, Lily and James." Teddy lowered himself onto his stomach. A memory knudged on the back of his mind.

_'Your father, Remus, used to call your mum, Dora.'_ The repeating of Charlie Weasley's voice and the boys month dropped open and his hair changed to greenHis mum? His dad? Sirius, Harry's godfather? Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents? "Remus, Are you sure?" A softer voice, belonging to Woman, awnsered. "Never doubt Moony's senses, Tonks. No matter how much you want to." Another man's voice laughed.

Teddy peeked his head a little out and was able to take in appearances. A man who Ted recognized as his father from pictures, tall with many scars aligning his arm from the angle he could see. His sandy brown hair had flecks of gray, but he still looked younger than in any pictures Harry had shown him. A woman stood next to him, her hair rapidly changing colors. Teddy's hand flew to his own hair, gently smoothing it back.

Another man. He had dark black hair, and must have grey eyes. Teddy decided this must be Sirius Black. A woman with fiery red-hair and Harry's almond-shaped emerald eyes stood next to a man with hazel eyes, round glasses and messy black hair. That must be Lily and James Potter.

"I think I just saw him." James Potter remarked, and Teddy pulled his head back. "Where, Prongs? I don't see anything." Sirius said, before Lily added, "Are you sure?"

"I swear, It was a little boy. Green hair. Brown Eyes." James explained and by that time, Teddy was back on his hands and knees. Crawling very fast-paced, He reached the gate. Mentally, He sighed. Thank god he left the gate open.

"Green? Brown? Remus, Do you think?" Teddy last heard his mum sai. Getting out of the gate, Teddy turned around and stood up. What would they have thought if they caught me? Surely, Those people probably think he was playing in a cemetery. Who should he tell? Harry might be home, so if he's there..Talk to him.

After that was resolved, Teddy began to walk but then a branch snapped. "I told you!" Teddy vaguely heard James Potter say as He shot down the road. Pumping his arms, He felt himself gaining speed. Where they coming after him? Couldn't the group back there had caught him?

Ted brushed the off as he continued to run down the road. A medium-sized cottage loomed in the distance and He let out a sigh of relief. "Harry! " He shouted as the boy flung open the door. "Ted, What's the rush?" Harry asked from the sofa.

"My parents! Your parents! Sirius! In the graveyard! I saw them, I swear!" Teddy quickly told his god-father. Harry's face softened and He hugged Teddy. "Oh..It was the graveyard? I didn't mean to make you do this.." The man trailed off and Teddy stared at him. "No! Harry, It's true! I'll show you!" Ted cut him off.

"Ted, You're serious, aren't you? Merlin. If they are back... Anyway, I think it'd be best if you came with me. Let's move. But first, Let me tell Ginny." Harry told the Thirteen year old, before walking into the kitchen. All Ted heard was murmering and a gasp from Ginny. Appearing only a minute later, His god-father clutched his wand and walked outside.

"I want you to stay back. If I give you a thumbs-up, You can come in. If I say, 'Run!', you run. Faster than ever before. As if a hungarian horntail was about to bite your arse off." Harry explained as they walked down the street. Teddy nodded. "Harry, Why'd you let me come with you?" Ted asked.

"Somehow, I feel like they are back, now." He whispered. Harry pointed at the hedge right by the trees. "Stay. Remember the signal. Thumbs up: Come on in. Run: You run." Harry ran over it again and Ted nodded. Harry moved towards the gate and slid inside.

"Harry!" A yell was heard and he finally got a full body view of each and every one of them. Ted thought he wasn't far off in descreptions and was proud of himself. "Is it really you?" Harry whispered, looking at them. "Yes, Harry. It is. No polyjuice potion can be used on the dead." Lily told him, hugging him. Harry smiled.

Ted had to fight the urge to turn his head. It seemed so private. But he had to watch the scene. Ofcourse, He'd hear run...but if he was beckoned in there, What would happen? What would he say? How would he walk in there? Cooly or running?

He fidgeted and sat down. Peeking his head so he can see, Teddy noticed that Harry was still hugging his mum and dad. But Sirius had joined in. He watched them break away, only to see him hug His dad and his mom. "Harry..somebody saw us." Lily informed in and Ted listened in closely. "Yes..someone did. Poor boy scared me when he came in running." Harry laughed.

'Really Harry?' Teddy thought. "Who was it?" His mother asked. "I think he should just come on in here." Harry said to her. Harry turned and flashed Teddy a thumbs up. What Ted didn't know about that signal was it was going to change his life.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.******

Far away from the Godric's Hollow Graveyard, A man with red-hair was suddenly hurled from the sky and smacked the seemingly soft green grass below him.

Groaning, Fred Weasley sat up. Looking around, Fred noticed he was on the hill that him and his brothers had once played quidditch on. Standing up, The man gripped the tree. "Bloody Hell." Fred cursed, as he let the dizzy spell pass before walking down the hill.

The burrow was standing tall and Fred toke a deep breath. "I was dead." He told himself. All Fred could recall was being blown into a wall, meeting Fibian and Gideon Prewett, and then...he was here. Fred Weasley trecked to the door.

"Should I knock? Say hello?" He askd himself, but then shoke his head. Now was the time to subtle. Knocking on the door, He heard his mother bustling over here. The door opened and Fred smiled slightly at his mothers look. "Hey Mum. I'm back." His grin got brighter as his mother stared at him, right before bursting out in tears.

"Oh! Arthur!" She cried and Arthur Weasley with his almost-bald head, crooked glasses, and a muggle toy in his right hand came in. "Hi." He whispered and his father promptly dropped the toy and toke out his wand. "Prove your Fred!" He snarled. "I'm Fred Weasley. I ran Weasley Wizard Wheezes. My room is on the top floor to the right. Ronald Weasley is absolutely smitten with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley fancys the pants off Harry Potter. My brother, George, has one ear due to Severus Snape, Hogwarts potions master and briefly Hogwarts Headmaster." Fred explained.

Suddenly, His dad stuffed his wand in his pocket and toke Fred into a hug along with Molly Weasley. Fred hugged his parents back and sighed. The trio let go and the door was shut. They all walked into the kitchen and The prankster sat down.

His mum started making food, almost immediantly. "You must have such an appetite." She told him, sliding 24 sasuages infront of him. "Thank you, Mum." He gratefully smiled and she patted his head. Fred scarfed down the sasuages and looked at his parents.

"So...When can I go see George?" Fred questioned.

* * *

><p><em>Second chapter done. I did some extra editing and added a bunch of extra stuff. Review's are greatly appreciated. So our favorites and alerts. Thanks so much for reading!<br>- ReadAGoodBook_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to for the reviews Kuryami Angel, SiriuslyAmazing, EmilyTheStrange.x,_Marluxia815_,Mrscedwardpattison,andArianMaiden . You really made me excited. Thank you if you favorited/alerted. It really meant something to me. And special thanks to MadSockRabbit. I woke up this morning, found 5 e-mails and it made my day!_

_Anyway, I just started school Monday. In my homeroom, There's a guy that looks like Neville! He's cool! xD My brother's been calling me an ickle firstie when I see him. I'm his 'Ickle Firstie Sister Named Jenna'. So..Heads up! _

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Breathless<strong>

* * *

><p>In the weasley household, A man named Fred Weasley who was 'presumably' dead for 13 years scarfed down sasauges as if his life depended on it. Molly Weasley was busy whiping her eyes. Arthur was in shock, staring at his son.<p>

The clock made a strange, loud banging noise. A pointer re-collected itself, showing Fred's picture and then having it zip to 'Home.' Fred's Mum stared at the clock, before resolving to tears once again and walking over to Fred, only to grip him.

The door silently creaked open and a voice that sounded so familiar said outloud, "Mum! Dad! It's me. George!" Molly looked up, forced a smile before practically running into the living room. Arthur followed her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" George asked her.

Fred gulped and pushed the plate away. George was here, actually here. Fred could go out there, say hello, then hug the lights out of him. "Oh..Oh. Georgie. He's back...He's truly..really back. The clock says so." His mum once again cried and Fred heard no sounds from his father.

"Whose back, Mum?" George asked. Fred couldn't take it. His twin..his pranking buddy..his best friend was out there, probably missing him or was he not? Did George go on and forget him? Leave his memory in the battle? Fred shook his head. George wouldn't forget him, right?

Fred made up his mind, rather quickly. Standing up, He walked into the Living Room.

There his twin stood. His exact mirror, missing an ear. George stared at him, mouth agape, blood fading from his face. "This can't happen." George whispered, seemingly unable to comprehend that his twin was back, but he was. "Well..It did..and I'm back." Fred grinned, watching George's face go from shocked to happiness then back to shock.

"No.." George said, aloud, his eyes immediantly looking hurt. "I saw you die. I held your body. I stood there as they lowered you into the ground." George explained. "But..He's alive. Even the clock thinks so." Arthur Weasley told George, patting an comforting hand on his should. "I'm really..really here, Georgie. I swear, I am." Fred said.

George strode over to Fred and gave him a big bear hug. It was nice to be alive, to be able to feel stuff like this again. Fred wrapped his arms once again around his twin and they stood like that, for a while. George's other half was now back, and George quickly resolved that he would never, _ever _lose Fred again.

****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.********

Over in the graveyard in Godrics Hollow, Ted Remus Lupin had a decesion to make. Either he went in, like Harry told him he could do, or run, and get Ginny or somebody. He toke a deep breath, and grabbed the top of the rickety fence.

He stepped one foot in the hole before climbing it, careful not to crash and only almost losing his balance on the top where he could see everyone watching. He breathed in before dropping, his feet thudding and quickly walking over there.

Ted stopped, right there. He stood next to Harry. Biting his lip, He saw his parents smiling at him, and Ted suddenly felt as if he needed to say something.

"Hi. I'm Ted." is all Teddy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Super..Super..sorry for the shortness and long wait! I'm going to the wizarding world in 15 days and I spent the last 2 weeks in school and the last week of summer getting supplies!<br>**

**I hope it was good and please...please review! I promise I'll have the first conversation up sometime in the next two weeks..maybe even this weekend.**

**Review! **

**-SunshineToMoonlight**


	4. Chapter 4

_5 DAYS! Wahoo! Sorry, My happiness is way out of hand. _

_If you lost anyone to 9/11, My heart goes out to you. God bless._

_Dedicated to: Taylor Cunningham. My cousin who read all the books for me. I love you Tay! _

_Thanks to MadSockRabbit and Angelic94 and Lilyous and Fiitofor review__ing!_And to anyone who favorited/alerted! __

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hugging, and the news <strong>

* * *

><p>It was no long speech, or anything more, but Nymphadora couldn't be any less than thrilled. Remus Lupin smiled at his young son who was gazing around. Both couldn't help but noticing that a warm fuzzy feeling had settled into there hearts, something they haven't had ever since they died.<p>

He was there boy. It was true, of course. With everchanging haircolor and those light amber eyes. Ted stood right there, curoisity alight in his eyes. "Ah. So your the famous Teddy."

Ted's eyebrows furrowed, quickly. "Famous? My name hasn't been in the pa-Oh!" His mouth went wide and he cocked his head slightly. James chuckled slightly and Lily smiled, before turning to Harry to ask him about his life.

He felt there eyes on him. Teddy was thinking, faster than he had ever thought before. He had wanted them back for _ever._ Ever since he could remember, gazing at the picture on his nighstand, taken right before that battle on the second of May.

It was here. They were here. "You are my _mum _and _dad?_" He asked, looking at them them. His father smiled, slightly before nodded. "Yes we are." Remus Lupin told Ted. The young metamorphugus through his arms around both parents.

Teddy felt arms encircle him and some tears began to seep into his shirt, but Ted could care less, honestly. He held tight. "This isn't some freaky dream right? One where I'm going to wake up, drenched in sweat?" Ted muttered between his parents.

His arms held them together, tightly. In between his parents, It was wonderful. To know they were back. And hoepfully, They were never leaving again.

"This isn't a dream. This is real." His mum whispered in his ear, slightly. Teddy felt nice every time he said, 'Mum' or thought it, along with 'Dad'. It felt nice. It was _nice._The silentness filled the air until a cough broke it up.

Ted, Remus, and Tonks let go for a moment, though Ted had now stood in the middle. It was as if a puzzle piece had been filled.

"Urm. We are going to be seen. I assume we might want to go into more..private area." Harry told them, motioning toward the coming-home rush. "Harry..Do you live Godrics hollow?" Lily Potter asked.

"Yes. I do, With Ginny, my wife." Harry nodded, smiling lightly and James and Sirius sniggered as they all moved toward the 'Kissing' Gate.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked, looking at the men. "Well, Let's just say..Harry was infected by the 'Potter men love Red heads' curse." Sirius told him, before James laughed once more. "Say, Harry, What's life like?" James smiled, slinging his arm around his son shoulders.

"Changed. Alot. I have to say." Harry told his father as the group began to walk toward the house that was right at the end.

****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.********

It was well past One O'clock when Ginny had gotten her boys, James and Albus, lay down and drift to sleep. Ginny sighed and patted her stomach.

She stretched and plopped on the couch in the living room. It was a white color with a nice fluffy couch, which Ginerva was sitting on, along with a recliner on the right of the couch. A rocker was sat on the left of the couch.

A Coffee table in the middle, along with a muggle Television situated on a stand. Ginny sighed, glancing out the window.

Surely, They woulnd't be gone this long, could they? She stood up once again, and padded into the kitchen. Looking out the east window, She saw seven figures walking toward the house. And five out of those seven figures were people Ginny Potter had thought to be deceased.

****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.********

Percy Weasley had a gut feeling. A very stronge gut feeling. The gut feeling had chased away sadness everytime he thought of Fred Weasley, his deceased brother and the one who Percy good as killed.

George had left some time ago, telling Percy he'd be back no later than an hour. Percy stood at the counter, directing children who had come to the 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' shop today, for a little pranking supply for the summer, or stocking up before school.

The crowd had died down and Percy had walked around the shop, nothing to do as they remaining costumer's payed and walked off into the way of the three broomsticks.

Percy looked at the almost-empty shop and walked upstairs to the housing that was right above the shop, for all important buisness' meetings and planning on products.

He passed a sign that said, 'In Remembrance of Fred Weasley.', along with a picture of a grinning Fred right infront of the first shop. Percy looked at it and a sadness began to creep over him.

Before that Gut-feeling seemed to chase it away. Percy walked upstairs, opening the first door on the right and looking inside.

An owl sat on the windowsil, hooting, as the red-haired man opened the window. The owl flew in before promptly collapsing on the floor. Errol was indeed an old owl, and Percy wondered what he was delivering.

Percy bent down and untied the letter from the owl, placing Errol infront of the water that had previously been there, which was now delivering an Owl order for someone.

He opened the letter and in his Father's familiar writing, the letter said:

_Dear Percy,_

_Head over to the Burrow A.S.A.P. George said to have Ellie watch the shop. _

_Love,_

_Your Dad. _

"What could be so important?" Percy wondered, laying the letter down before closing the window and walking down stairs. "Ellie!" He yelled, as the girl walked forward.

"Yes?" She asked, lightly, her brown eyes sparkling. "Watch the shop. I'll be back soon." Percy told her, before hurrying to the fireplace in the Staff Room. He gripped some floo powder. With hearing her yell 'OKAY!' and throwing the floo powder.

Pocketing his glasses and stepping into the fire, Percy yelled, "THE BURROW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet. Yes! <strong>

**Just in case you would like to watch, I am going to be doing a tour my hotel room and videoing my trip to the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter. I'll tell you but It'll be featured on youtube and facebook. **

**I've been reading all HP books over and working for money. I'm on the second chapter of the 6th book. And It was worse when Sirius died even though I knew it was coming, I still sighed and felt a tear fall. Yeah.**

**Please Review whether you hated it, loved it, want to shred it and use it for toilet paper. I really want to know.**

**- SunshineToMoonlight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! It's me! I just got back from the WWOHP! Oh my god. I loved it! Yeah..I had to tell you guys about my trip...**

**First of all, Today, CUTEST LITTLE BOY EVER! He was 7. He told me, "I like Harry Potter." I told him I did too. "I'm going ot be Harry Potter and read all the books and be in gryffindor." ****He was adorable.**

**For the things I bought,I got the Marauders map, Sirius and Remus wands, a quill, stamps, postcards, and I also got a keychain that said gryffindor with my name. It was the best!**

**On saturday, I saw the castle for the first time and was close to tears. I was walking inside and the first time I rode it, I just smiled wide, and waved like mad at the end.**

**I rode the flight of the Hippogriff multiple times. It was fun cuz I'd sit with little kids and we'd scream and all that. **

**I drank a bunch of butterbeer but sadly no pumpkin juice. I didn't want to part with my butterbeer.**

**Anyway, I'd better go to sleep. I am pooped. **

**And since you read this here is a tiny expert from the next chapter titled Home:  
><strong>

Ted ran into his bedroom. Ravenclaw hangings hung down from the bed and Teddy quickly scrambled over to the side. A picture of them stood, smiling and waving. He quickly placed it down and stood up. Kicking his shoes, socks, clothes and discarded books and quils, The boy made sure they were all placed under his bed.

Everything looked in order and Ted fixed the picture with him and his friends to align right. Ted smiled and the door creaked open.

* * *

><p><span>I own nothing! <span>

You don't have to review this chapter, but It'd be cool if you did! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Today, I was messing around with a stick that my cousin had put in the fire and stupidly, I touched it on my palm. So Children, When your parents tell you not to touch fire, LISTEN! IT ONLY ENDS IN PAIN!**

**I made a mistake in James' and Albus' and Lily's age. **

**James is 6.**

**Albus is 5.**

**Lily is 3.**

**So it does not cause any confusion, Little Lily is Lily Luna and Mini James is James Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Home<em>

* * *

><p>Percy Weasley could drop on the floor as soon as he flooed over to the Burrow. Rubbing the soot of out his eyes and stuffing his glasses on, Percy stood up and strode to the kitchen.<p>

A void was filled when the sight met him. Fred was standing there. No. He was dead, gone, undergroud, decomposed! A part of him urged him to go on. Percy seemed to be glued to the ground. He wasn't moving anytime soon.

"Percy..Percy!" The man heard a voice that Percy had heard so many times, a voice that had died 13 years ago. A poking followed it, in his shoulder. "Fred..I think we broke him." George whispered. "I think we did too." Fred muttered and Percy opened his eyes.

"Fred..It can't be." Percy whispered,disbelief evident in his voice. "Perce." Fred smiled and Percy promptly pushed George away and pulled Fred into a hug. George looked mock hurt but was secretly glad that Percy could be happy again.

Percy held his brother close. "Oh my god. Fred." Percy murmered. "You're back." He whispered. "Yes. Now How's the shop?" Fred smiled, pulling away from Percy and staring at the two and George proceeded to speak of new objects and products of WWW.

****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.********

Ted couldn't contain the feeling of happiness. His parents, his _actual _parents, were walking along beside him. Occasionally smiling in his direction, or squeezing his shoulder. It was so _cool _to have parents.

"So, Harry, Hows the wife? Got any Kids?" Sirius asked, smiling at his Godson. "Well, Ginny is alright. We have three kids. James Sirius,"-"You named your kid after me?" James asked, clearly astonished. Sirius looked astounded just as well. Harry nodded. "Albus Severus." Harry listed. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Tonks gawked at him.

"Albus isn't a bad kid. He's a nice kid." Ted told them, nodding and then Sirius looked at him. "Ted, Young Teddy. No clue who Snivellus is. He's a greasy git and who knows why Harry named him Albus Severus." Sirius explained to Teddy and smiled at him.

"And, If you are done teaching my son about the Greasy git, Sirius, allow Harry to go on." Remus told him. "Anyway, We have Lily Luna." Harry finished and Lily immediantly smiled. "You named her after me?" Lily smiled and Harry nodded. Lily toke him into a hug and let go quickly when they saw the house for the first time.

As soon as they neared the house, The door flung open. Ginny came out and quickly shut the door. Harry smiled at her and walked up to her, before taking her hand and looking at the group. "Mum and Dad. This is my wife, Ginny Weasley."

****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.********

James Sirius Potter was one a mission. His own brother, Albus Severus Potter, had told on him when he left a dung bomb under Uncle Percy's chair on accident yesterday! James honestly thought he put it under someone elses chair. But Anyway, Albus told on him and James was going to get Revenge. By pranking.

Lily was up on the second floor to take a nap and Albus had fallen asleep in his room. James had his door closed and heard the front door shut and had slipped out. James smiled, mischeviously. He quietly crept into the bathroom and closed the door.

James put down the toilet seat and stood on it. Thank goodness for great balance that he inherited, unlike James' cousin Ted, who trips over anything. James opened the cabinet and pulled out some hair-dye that was hidden.

James smiled and opened the box, pleased to see his container that contained James' concoction was still in there. He got down of the toilet seat, but not before closing the cabinet door. The Prankster opened the door and tip-toed in the hallway. Voices were evident from outside and he stole a glance outside from the window to his left. The curtains were flapping and James couldn't see anything.

Creeping into Albus' room, James uncorked the bottle and moved to his brother's bedside. Dropping a small drop into Albus' hair, James smiled as the front part turned a puke green. Reaching into his back pocket, The eldest of the potter children pulled out a mini-dungbomb(courtesy of Weasley Wizard Wheezes 'Shrink It' spray.)

He lit it quickly and placed it under the bed on the way out. James' darted out and sat down in the sitting room and then _BOOM! _

James tried to hide his smiled as his brother yelled, followed by Lily's shriek in the room across the floor. Albus ran down the stairs, followed by Lily, who managed to drag her way down, crying. The front door flung open to reveal the one and only Harry Potter, his wand out. Ginny also had her wand out.

"Mommy!" Lily cried, running over to Ginny. She was lifted up by Ginny, quietly being consoled. Albus was standing there. His hair puke green, and his feet black with dungbomb markings. "James Sirius Potter, Why did you do that?"

Ted looked in between Harry's arm. Two other men were silently laughing, along with a third who was struggling to keep a straight face. Two women were smiling and one had ever-changing hair like Teddy. "Well, Albus told on me. So, I taught him a lesson." James told them, standing up. " Grounded. Two weeks. Starting On Thursday." Ginny said, earning an approving look from Harry.

Albus stuck out his tongue. "Sorry Albus. Lily." James told them. Albus nodded and Lily smiled at him. "Well, Come on in." Harry smiled, opening the door wider. Everyone walked in and James walked over to Albus. James could point out everyone from photos that were on the bookshelfs.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Woah! Ted did have his dad's eyes and did have that nose. Lily Potter. Little Lily was going to get a kick out of that. And then his eyes averted to the remaining two. James Potter, his grandfather and the one who shared his name. Sirius Black, the one with the same name as his middle name.

Harry said, "Sit down! Make yourself comfertable." James and Sirius sat in the Arm-Chairs. Lily sat on the couch, followed by Remus and Nymphadora. Teddy sat at his parents feet. "So, This is James." Ginny said, gesturing to the seven year old who was currently standing. "That's Albus." The young boy next to James. "This is Lily." Harry told them, taking the young girl and blowing a raspberry into her neck.

She giggled. "Aww." Lily cooed. "James, Albus, That's James, My dad. Sirius, My godfather. Lily, my mother. Remus Lupin, Teddy's father. Nymphadora Tonks, who requests to be known as Tonks. Teddy's Mum." Harry introduced everyone.

Little Lily struggled to be put down and Harry sat her down. She stumbled over to Lily and smiled, then pointed at Lily and yelled out, "Lily!" The group cooed, before Little Lily ran back over to her mum. Mini James plopped down next to Ted followed by Albus. "So..What do you guys do for fun?" James asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's my schedueling update:<strong>

**Every other Sunday. It might speed up, you might get updates in between but that's how it'll stay for now.**

**If you want to check out extra updates, 'LIKE' me on Facebook. It's Jenna(SunshineToMoonlight). **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Today, I GOT MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME! I'm going as a Gryffindor. Yes! I shall open up the door and act cool. xD**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Questioning and The shop<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh. Wow. The shop. It's great! We've expanded." George told Fred as they sat on the couch in the sitting room. Percy sat down infront of George.<p>

"Yeah. It's really great." Percy nodded. The joke shop was going well. "I can't wait to go back." Fred sighed, looking out the window.

"We also invented 25 other products." George looked at Fred and Fred smiled. "How are the Nosebleeds selling?" Fred asked, eager to hear how the product was going. "Well. We have to make some more almost every week because it's just crazy how kids come in. And buy, and buy. It's not even funny." Percy smiled.

"Well..It kind of is when a proffesor comes in to get a nosebleed and uses it to get out of a meeting. That's the best!" George laughed. Fred chuckled. That was indeed halerious.

A second later Molly Weasley hurried into the room, smiling. "I've just set an Owl to Bill and Charlie and Ginny. Explaining to them that you are back Fred. Don't worry! I'll tell them to keep it down. Oh and George dear, Angelina's at the shop. She owl'ed a minute ago. She'll let Ellie off." She explained.

"Alright." George nodded. "Angelina? You married Angelina? My girlfriend!" Fred questioned his twin. George nodded. "You were, well..dead." George told him, a little guilt filling his voice and Fred smiled. "It's good you found yourself a girl, mate."

Percy laughed along with George and Fred. This was nice. This was good.

Albus looked at his brother, James. He was asleep and James decided to play a cruel prank. Setting a dungbomb off under his bed and what was that? Something green dangled over his eyes. Albus looked up and stared at the green bang.

"Teddy, My hairs green." Albus looked toward his cousin, eyes wide. Ted looked at him, quickly looking at his hair before looking back at Albus. "Well..Only the bang." Teddy told him, and Albus touched his hair. His mind was blown.

James had also dyed his hair? "Wait, Are you sure it's green?" He looked to the closest adults, which were Ted's parents, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin. They both looked at him and Tonks smiled slightly and Remus chuckled.

"Yes. It is." Remus told him, nodding. Albus went wide-eyed and turned to James who was explaining the prank to the eager looking men who were Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Mum, Dad. My hair's front is green." Albus told them, staring at them and Harry looked at Albus. Ginny looked at his hair and then stared at the younger James. "We'll find a way to fix it." Albus' dad Harry assured him.

Mini James, who was sitting besides Albus, was telling in great detail about the prank. Maybe even exagerating a little bit. Well, alot. Making it sound as if he had to climb moutains, cross rivers, and wade through piranas. But didn't all great pranksters exaggerate?

"So, What do you do for fun, Teddy?" Remus Lupin asked his son who was seated on the floor infront of him. "I read..listen to music..and hang out with friends." Teddy told him, turning around. "Do you have a favorite band? What's your friends names?" Nymphadora Tonks asked Teddy, and Remus smiled slightly.

"Well..I don't have a favorite. But the Wierd sisters are pretty good, and so are some other bands. I have a couple of friends. Only one is a ravenclaw, like me. The other is a Gryffindor while the last is a Hufflepuff." Ted told them, imagining his friends. "Oh. I was a h-" Tonks began before Teddy said, "Hufflepuff. I know. And you were a gryffindor. I do listen when people talk." Teddy smiled.

A sharp peck against the living room window drew everyones attention. "I'll get it." Ginny volunteered, setting Lily on the ground. She opened the window and an owl fluttered in. Ginerva opened the letter and then read slowly.

Ginny stopped for a moment and let the letter drift to the ground. "Ginny, What's wrong?" Harry asked, quickly. "Seems like you guys aren't the only ones back from the dead." Ginny told the room, before looking at them. "Fred's back also."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter probably sucks. Yeah. ReviewFavorite/Alert.**

**P.S. 30th reviewer gets to be a character(same as 50th, 70th, 90th, 100th*if I ever get there*)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I can't, will never, own Harry Potter because If I did, I'd be writing other books with Harry Potter.**

**Anyway I haven't done Review Thank you's in a while. Here they are: **

_EllieJTriX,RealMenPlayQuidditch,Jeremiah123,Lady Elizabeth Of New York, Lilyflowers Revenge, ArianMaiden, Alyks The Ever So Amazing, Katiekkk, Ebonbon, Jeremiah123, lillyflowers revenge, ArianMaiden, Timmay08, NO NAME()._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Why?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fred's back?" Harry asked, staring at Ginny. She bent down and picked up the letter. "Yes. I think He is." Ginny muttered, before walking back into the room. "Wait, Wait. Fred Weasley, founder of Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Mini James asked, his eyes wide.<p>

Teddy looked at him and nodded. Mini James was breathless. "Think they have other stuff for me to use?" Mini James asked. Albus looked at him. "I don't think so." Albus told him, smiling a bit.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Fred..Fred Weasley? He's back?" James asked, looking around the room. "Yes, James." Lily told him, patting his arm. "Good. I liked that kid." He nodded.

Harry looked at him. "How do you know Fred Weasley? I know for a fact you have been-excuse this- dead for around 29 or 30 years." Harry asked, as the sound of rustling paper came out of the kitchen.

"We met him as he entered the gates. Gideon and Fabien Prewett introduced us actually." James explained and Harry nodded.

In the other room, Ginny Potter was busy scratching a quil ontop of parchment, trying to explain that she had also people who had come back from the dead in her living. Pausing only to think of something to say to Fred, Ginny dipped her quil in ink then wrote more.

Ginny quickly re-read it her finished product. It had gone like this:

_Dear Mum, Dad, George(I'm assuming he is present), Fred, and Percy(who I'm also assuming is present), _

_Okay. Fred's back. James and Lily Potter, along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin are back._

_What do you suggest we do? Should we floo over? Walk over? _

_Fred, It's so wonderful you are back. Cannot wait to see you._

_Sincerely, Ginny_

The woman quickly folded the letter before whistling for the owl who had delivered it to come. The owl fluttered in as expected around 30 seconds later.

She handed it to the owl, who toke it. "Go to the Burrow. Give it to Mum, please." Ginny Potter then opened the window and watched as the owl flew away.

****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.********

The owl arrived at the Burrow no later than 30 minutes after Ginny Potter had sent the letter. The sharp tapping filled the area, and Molly opened up the window. The owl, Hermes, swooped down before dropping the letter in the middle of the table.

Arthur Weasley picked it up, and opened it. Reading it quickly, He looked around. "So, Lily and James Potter, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are also back." Arthur told them, before setting the letter down, which was then snatched up by Percy.

"And Ginny says to Fred, 'It's so Wonderful you are back.'" Percy told Fred, before passing it to George's outstretched hand.

George quickly read it, before handing it to Fred, who read it, then handed it to Mrs. Weasley. She quickly laid it down. "What about Ickle Ronnie?" Fred asked before George smiled. "He married Hermione." George told him before Fred laughed outloud.

"I knew it!" He yelled. Mrs. Weasley, as if just remembering, toke out a peice of parchment and wrote a quick letter to Ron and Hermione, similar to the one she had sent Ginny, explaining Fred and George were back.

****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.********

Hermione Weasley was in the small library that her and Ron Weasley had at the little house they had with her daughter, Rose, seated on her lap. Hugo and Ron were sitting in the little couch opposite of her, looking at a book about Dragons.

Rose and Hermione were reading the one book that not many had read, Hogwarts: A history. Rose was determined to get Hermione to read this to her and Hermione obliged.

"The Great Hall ceiling was enchanted to reflect the days weath-" Hermione read before was cut off by a tapping noise on the window. "I'll get it." Ron said, before standing up and quickly opening the window. The owl fluttered in, dropped a letter on the floor and waited patiently ontop of one of the bookshelves.

"It's Percy's owl." Ron realised before picking up the letter. He unfolded it, before tears filled his eyes. "What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, before sitting Rose down on the chair and standing up. "Fred. He's back!" Ron looked at Hermione.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled and Ron gently kissed her on the lips before earning a 'Ew!' from Hugo. "Thank you, 'Mione." He whispered, before sealing the letter.

"Should we tell Harry?" Ron asked. "Maybe you should floo over to the burrow. I'll contact Harry." Hermione told him before Ron shoke his head.

"I'll contact Harry and then we'll decide what to do." Ron settled it, before grabbing the thing of Floo Powder and walking toward the fire place.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I hope you really liked this chapter. I know it's short and next chapter is going to be thank-yous who put this on alert and likes<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

Let me start by saying, I didn't mean for this to happen. My laptop which all the files of AFT were on was wrecked. We were moving to storage when My brother was using it on the rail and he dropped it. It fell on the ground and ... it wasn't all the way shattered but.. It's not turning on.

So, We toke it to a computer store and they said that my computer would not work again. I will have to write 'A Few Tears' from chapter 8 up till the end. And now, The homework load is becoming overloading. I get about three hours each night. So, I will not be updating for around another two weeks.

Bear with me please.

My new story, 'Getting His Bookworm' is actually written from scratch. So I'll be writing that still.

A Few Tears will still up and running.

Love,

Jenna


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter..ever..**

**I tried to get it atleast over 500 words because, Well, I just got back from the 'LIGHT THE NIGHT' After Walk Party. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Floo-calls, Kingsley, and 30 minutes<em>

* * *

><p>"George, Dear, Angelina is stopping by." Mrs. Weasley told him, looking at the man who had just got his twin back. Fred smiled. Oh, How dear Angie would react!<p>

"When?" George asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. "In thirty minutes." Mrs. Weasley yelled, and George looked at Fred.

"Your wife is gonna flip!" Fred laughed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.******

Ron Weasley toke a handful of Floo powder in his hands, while Hugo was busy watching him. "Daddy get burn." Hugo told him and Ron looked back at his son.

"Hugo, Daddy won't get burned because of the powder." Ron told him, before the eager Three year old came running over. "Me throw! Me throw!" He yelled, excitedly and toke the powder out of his Dad's hands.

Hugo stepped forward and tossed it in. "I just like Daddy!" He cried before running back into the library, screaming, 'Moma! Moma! I just like Daddy!'

Ron rolled his eyes, feeling the best pride a father could have in his son. "Potter Residence!" Ron yelled, placing his face in the green flames.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.******

Mostly everyone in the Potter Family sitting room was suprised when Ron Weasley's face appeared in the flames.

"Ron?" Sirius asked, looking at the boy..no man now. Ron toke a sweep of the room with his eyes, before taking another in disbelief.

"Bloody Hell. More people are back than I thought. Hermione's going to have a field day looking up why this happened." Ron said, looking around again, before staring at Harry.

"Did you hear that Fred is back?" The man with his head in the fire asked Harry, a serious look in his fire lit eyes. "Yes." Harry nodded and Ginny came around the corner. "Ron!" She yelled, before racing toward the fire place.

"Did you hear-" Ginny began. Ron cut her off quickly with a 'Yes.' "Alright, So what do we do?" Ron questioned everyone in the room, except the children, Tonks and Remus, who were contently chatting with there son.

"Well, I suppose We'll have to alert Kingsley, which I'll send a letter, then tomorrow, hopefully for dinner, We'll eat dinner with the Weasleys, and find out what to do from there. They'll probably be sumbitted in St. Mungos for testing, and be tested by Kingsley. Wands might be tested , They'll let news to the public, after that, They'll go on with normal lives, or as normal as life can be after you've been dead for 13 to 30 years." Harry told Ron, everyone in the room.

Mini James looked at his father. "Dad, Do you ever take a breath?" He asked Harry, before Sirius snorted with laughter and James smirked as Lily picked up Little Lily and sat her on her lap. Harry looked back to glare at his son. "Yes, Yes I do James." Harry told him. "Why would he be living if he didn't take in breaths?" Hugo asked, earning a laugh from Teddy who quickly disguised it as a cough.

"Okay. So, I'll relay message to Hermione. I'll owl Mum, You'll owl Kingsley. And speaking of Owls, Teddy! Victoire told me to tell you that your friend, the one who fell in the paint with you and is in hufflepuff-" Ron began before Teddy awnsered, "You mean Tibby?" Ron nodded. "Yeah Tibby, that girl. She sent you an owl."

Teddy nodded. "Tibby's one of your friends name?" Tonks asked. "Yeah. But Her real name is Tabitha. She hates it. Tibby is her name that she wants to go by." Teddy told her and Remus thought how Tonks wanted to be known only by her surname. Only.

"Well, Gotta go. Hugo! No! Rose! Stop! Sorry. Bye! Hugo, Please! Rose!" Ron shouted once more, before dissapearing. "What's this about you falling in paint, Ted?" Remus asked, grinning slightly.

"Oh, Well, Victoire, Roy, Tibby, and I decided to prank some Slytherins. Just to get back at them for saying nasty things about our group. Nothing big. And We painted Slytherjerks on the wall, but as soon as we finished, A slytherin prefect came around the corner and We all, failing to do so, tried to split from the sccene. I ran, and ended up tripping in the bucket of paint, which was huge, pulling Tibby down with me. She pulled Roy and Roy pulled Victoire. We were a paint mess. And then we got detention. But I got points from Flitwick for charming it to blink. So it was alright, I suppose." Teddy told the story, remembering the slimy paint from his second year, which soaked into his shoes and socks.

"Aw. You inherited my clumsiness. Sorry." Tonks said, blushing slightly, her hair changing colors at the same time as the 13 year olds. "It's alright. It's fun I guess." Teddy said.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.******

Harry walked off from the group, hurrying to his letter stack and pulling out a piece of parchment. Harry dipped the quill in ink before quickly scribbling a letter.

_Dear Minister Shacklebolt, _

_It's me, Harry Potter. Earlier today, around 11 o'clock or so, 6 people from the dead mysteriously came back to earth. _

_The people who did are: Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Lily Potter nee Evans. _

_Please message back as soon as you can._

_Harry Potter._

Harry whistled for an owl to come, wrapped up the letter, writing Kingsley's name on it before the bird flew in. "Here." Harry told the owl, as it accepted the letter, soared through the window, and flapped out of sight in a matter of seconds.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.******

Kingsley Shacklebolt was just arriving in his office when he saw the owl that held a note in its beak waiting at the window.

Kingsley wondered whose owl it was before the familiar scrawl caught his attention. "Why is Potter writing me?" He asked himself, before opening the window as the owl soared in.

The Owl landed on the desk, dropped the letter, and flew out. Kingsley picked up the note and opened it. He read it once, twice, three times before it made any sense at all.

Six people from the dead had come back to life.

* * *

><p><strong>As of Today, I have 43 favorites. SO THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! <strong>

**As of Today, I have 56 alert. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**As of Today, I have 44 reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Alright, So Review/Favorite/Alert please! If you fav, and alert, atleast write a sentence. That way you get a name mention because it doesn't feel right not to mention you guys until the very end.**

**I probably think AFT is going to be around 20-22 chapters, maybe 18-20 chapters. Not sure yet. If you have any suggestions, write it in comments! **

**Review/Favorite/Alert. Becuase It keeps me going! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter..ever..**

**CONGRATS TO IloveallAnimale15 FOR BEING MY 50TH REVIEWER!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9:Kingsley Thinks and Angelina<em>

* * *

><p>Even though the offices had been vacated for lunch and it has been 2 hours since Kingsley Shacklebolt has gotten the letter, The minister still paced the hallways, thinking to himself, "Why?"<p>

What had happened? Why were they back? Is this a joke? A trick of somesort? Has April Fools arrived early?

He questioned himself, over and over. Kingsley walked back into office, opened the dusty files from the first war and flipped through them. It was probably a very bad idea but there had to be something in here. If it happened in this situation, it might've happened after the next one.

Kingsley set the First War deathfiles open and flipped one, twice and maybe around 3 more times until Kingsley could come up with that this was only the Second War that these circumstances had came around in.

Was something special about the second war? The defeat of Voldemort? How many lives were lost? Minister Shacklebolt wracked his mind but nothing came out of this thought-wracking.

The clock rang and Kingsley looked at it. It was 5 o'clock and Kingsley opened the death records of the second war before going through them and crossing out the ones who were now known as alive.

Out of the dark depths of his mind, Kingsley was quite literally struck with an Idea. Wouldn't the Deparment of Mysteries have something that might help? They were, as ironic as it might be, the department to go to if you had an unexplained Mystery.

And this was one hell of a Mystery.

Shacklebolt looked for the Head of Department of Mysteries Head. Kingsley sighed and walked out before bellowing, "Oraina!"

The Department of Mysteries head ran toward the minister. "Yes Minister?" Kyle Oraina said, his blue eyes worried and his dirty blonde hair a mess. "Do you know anything about people coming back alive from death?" Kingsley asked. The head shoke his head 'no'. Kingsley looked for another way to find out before thinking of the library.

"How many books are in the Mysteries library?" Kingsley asked, as he walked over to a pad of parchment. "Around 23,000 sir." Kyle awnsered. "Alright. Thank you, Mr. Oraina." He muttered, before Kingsley looked at the board of heads, wondering who could be able to take this job.

_"Kingsley? You know Hermione, right? She went through the whole library at hogwarts!" _He remembered hearing that sometime after the war when they were introduced by Harry.

Hermione was working in Department of Creature Regulation and Control as the head. What if He asked her, just for this project, to help him figure this out? 23,000 books are alot of books to read and he was sure that even if the other heads did help, they wouldn't understand.

Maybe if He had Harry and Hermione help. That would be so easy. Harry and Hermione. Maybe even Ron. Ron yes, and himself. That would really work out. Kingsley scribbled the note of remembrance to ask Harry, Ron, Hermione to help him read through the Mysteries Library after he had his lunch.

With that, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked out and toward the Muggle London. Tons of other workers were pouring in while He was walking out.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.******

Angelina Weasley nee Johnson had just apparated over to the burrow after she had settled the children, Fred II and Roxanne, with there babysitter, Caliana. They were restless as always and Angelina laughed slightly. They were George in ways to make things happen like that.

Mrs. Weasley had sent word with an owl that She was needed at the burrow, and that George was here. She replied a yes and came over as soon as the babysitter was over and the children were alright.

There wasn't any usual Family Emergencies except for when George had fallen down the stairs and broke two ribs and everyone was gathered around waiting to see if He was alright. But, Did something happen to Mr. Weasley? The Shop?

Angelina knocked on the door before an oddly familiar voice that Angelina hasn't heard in 13 years. "COME ON IN ANGIE! It's Angelina right?" Fred Weasley's 'supposedly' dead voice shouted and then Angelina heard George's familiar laugh and a slight yes from someone else.

Angelina opened the door. "Oh! Angelina! You got taller! By an inch! I'm still taller, right?" A voice called from her left and She looked to her left.

The air left her body.

"Fred Weasley! Your ALIVE?" She asked, her eyes wide with suprise.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Hello! Do you like? Hmm? <strong>

**Review/Favorite/Alert please! And I will love you forever... :) **


	12. Chapter 13

Alright.** I'm back! I'm SO HAPPYYY! The files are recovered and it's so funn! I just got them back today! **

**THANK YOU ALL! **

**This is all Teddy and Lupin's and Potters right now..so It'll be good. MORE WEASLEY'S NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I won't ever own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Dinner Together<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, since it's late, I'll start dinner!" Ginny said, smiling as she got up from the couch, placed Lily in Harry' slap and walked toward the kitchen. "I'll Help!" Lily told her, standing up and walking after the red-head. "Me to!" Tonks jumped up, shooting Teddy and Remus a smile before bouncing into the kitchen after both woman.<p>

"Teddy!" Mini James shouted, watching as Albus winced and he plopped next to the boy. "What?" Teddy looked at Mini James in question. "Wanna know secret?" The younger boy asked, excitment emanating his voice. "Will it get me killed? Will it get me hurt? Will it get anyone hurt?" Teddy asked him, as if this was a normal routine. Knowing Mini James, it was.

"Nope!" Mini James smiled and Teddy leaned in. "Whisper, Whisper." James whispered into the young metamorph's ear. Teddy looked up and rolled his eyes. James, however, was laughing his arse off on the ground. His hand was around his stomach. "Jamie, It wasn't that funny." Albus muttered before James gasped. Albus shrugged before looking around. "What did he say?" Remus asked his son. "Well, James here, told me 'Whisper, Whisper.'" Teddy told his dad before Mini James said, "I only know it because of your friends. And theres 3 of them. So they all are a wee bit crazy."

"So, You never speak to my friends again? Besides, What did they do to you?" Teddy asked Mini James. "Ugh. Roy told Tibby, Tibby told Lucky, Lucky told you, You told Albus and Albus told me." Mini James said all that in one quick breathe. Teddy looked at him, wondering how he knew all that. "You guys aren't that quiet when you talk at the platform. Or at Diagon Alley." Mini James told him.

"Attitude already Mini James?" Sirius asked, laughig a little bit. "He's been like that since the day he could talk, Sirius." Harry informed him and Sirius barked a laugh. "Aw. He's more like me than I thought!" James laughed, looking at the younger him as He kept muttering something to Albus. Teddy just sat there, legs crossed at the ankles and arms layed out by his sides.

Remus patted his son on the shoulder and Teddy smiled up at him. Remus found it extremely hard to believe that he was back from the dead and got to meet his son. This was some extreme luck. This was a good feeling to be able to see him though. The type of good feeling when the warmth bubbles in your stomach and you can't stop thinking about how lucky you are.

"Dinner!" Lily shouted, poking her head outside of the kitchen door and everyone scrambled up. The first one in there was Teddy. He had raced in there and plopped in his normal chair while James and Albus came in next, crowding there spots before sitting in them. The rest of the men came in next and Remus sat to the right of Teddy. Tonks sat down after the food was brought out and she sat to the right of Teddy.

Harry had to resist the urge to take a picture. The Lupin's all together, looked like puzzle pieces, back together again.

Everyone was settled down in five minutes and began to feast on the meal that was cooked by the three women.

Everyone at the table talked, laughed and ate. Sirius and James talked to Mini James and Albus Severus about pranks they had pulled, while Harry inserted bits and pieces about his school days. Lily and Ginny helped Little Lily when she needed help. Tonks and Lupin and Teddy talked about nothing, mostly just conversing, and trying to dismiss the fact that they had not seen eachother for 13 years.

Everyone enjoyed Dinner. It was like for a moment they could forget they had been brought back from therdead and had been there all this time. Everyone was acting like this was a family dinner and everyone was happy. Happy to be together. It was like a family dinner.

When dinner was over and dishes had been cleared, Ginny stood up to announce that Bedtime was in an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! <strong>

**My laptop is working again. Except from here to chapter 15 aren't there. **

**Review/Favorite/Alert!**

**~ Jenna**


	13. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! I hope you guys didn't miss me _too _much.**

**Anyway, My laptop is fixed! YAY. And Now I will be providing you with weekly updates! Woot!Woot! Hopefully, I'll still have my muse and you know, fix it all up.**

**As an apology in advanced, some of the chapters will be a bit short until I can get back into the flow! I love you all C: - Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Bedtimes Stink <em>

* * *

><p>"Bedtime!?" Mini James shouted, outraged at the fact that he had to sleep in an hour.<p>

"Yes, James." Ginny told her eldest son who was currently pouting. Mini James left the kitchen, before plopping down on the couch.

Albus was a bit awkward, moving quickly as he hurried after his elder brother. "Aren't those two attached at the hip?" Tonks asked Ginny, as Little Lily went to go grab her night gown.

"Yes. Very much so." Ginny smiled a bit, watching her two sons out of the doorway into the kitchen.

The two were sitting on the couch having a whispered conversation that none of the adults could hear, huddled together, proving to be a very nice kodak moment.

"Watch out!" Teddy yelled out from behind as he slipped out the kitchen and both of the two women ducked, as a fireball of an airplane zoomed over there head.

"James Potter!" Lily hissed, smacking him upside the head. "Ouch." James muttered, rubbing the back of his head as Sirius laughed loudly.

"Sirius Black!" Lily turned around and whacked Sirius on the back of his head to. "Ow, Lils. That wounded." Sirius immediantly stopped laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That never will teach them." Remus shoke his head as he chuckled before walking over to Dora.

"Where'd all the kids go?" Harry questioned as he looked around. Everyone shrugged, they all seemed to just..dissapear.

"Hum. Anyway, Do you guys have a place to stay?" He looked over at his parents, his godfather, Remus and Tonks. Even just seeing them in the flesh made goosebumps grow all over his arms.

They were here. Not dead. Not in graves. Alive. He still couldn't ever get over that fact.

The ones who had been previously dead shoke there heads. "Well..You guys should stay here." Harry told them, smiling.

"But..we would be intruding." Lily said, raising an eyebrow. "But though, Mum.. it'd be easier. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to be shoot out there because people will suspect another attack." Harry told them.

"Harry..We just..can't though.." Remus stepped in, his arm wrapped around Tonks. "But you can..We have two guest rooms.. and an office." Ginny put in, watching as they all debated it for a second , looking at eachother.

"I guess so." Lily said as they all began nodding along as if she had spoken for everyone of them. Harry smiled. "I guess, We should show you guys the guest rooms then." Harry toke Ginny's hand as they walked out of the kitchen.

Mini James and Albus were sitting on the couch, now playing around with some of the un-harmful Weasley Wizard Wheezes they had gotten a couple of days earlier.

They went down the halls by the stairs. "What's upstairs, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Just like.. Albus and James' room, Lily's room, Our Room. Then you have Ted's Room." Harry finished, listing all the rooms. "Ted lives here?" Tonks asked, a bit shocked even though Harry was his godfather.

Harry shoke his head. "No, But he does stay here quite often so we just made him a room." Harry told them, as they walked up to the first guest room.

"Well..This is the first one." Ginny told them all as she pushed open the door. It was a queen bed with a red blanket settled over it, 3 pillows matching the theme and pastel colored walls.

A nightstand was next to it and the wardrobe stood next to the window that allowed a pretty view of the backyard.

"Oh! I call this one!" James laughed, raising his hand high. Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius boomed out in laughter. Tonks and Remus snickered as they all stared at him.

"Alright." Harry smiled, nodding. They walked onto the next room. "This is the next guest room." Harry announced, opening the door.

This room had light blue walls with a white nightstand next to the bed. The bed was also queen-sized. It had a white quilt settled over the blue sheets. The three looked at eachother.

"Remus..Tonks..YOu take it." Sirius smiled, gesturing toward the bedroom. "You sure, Sirius?" Tonks asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." Sirius nodded before looking at Harry and Ginny. "WHere's this office?"

"It's up on the second floor.. You guys get settled in and we'll be back down in a few minutes." Harry told them as Ginny and Him went upstairs, leading Sirius to the office.

"Here you go." Ginny smiled, opening the door. "Alright. Thanks." Sirius said, granting them a small smile as he walked inside the room before shutting the door.

As soon as Sirius shut the door, Ginny went to go check on Lily Luna, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Teddy. Harry, while Ginny was doing that, walked down the hallway where everyone else was staying.

He checked up on Remus and Tonks first, asking them if they needed everything. They declined and Harry bid them goodnight. He walked over to his parents room next.

He knocked on the door before opening it. "Mum..Dad..do you need anything?" He asked. They both shoke there head. "Well..Goodnight then.." Harry smiled, a bit awkwardly.

"Night Harry, dear. I love you." Lily smiled as she toke him into a hug. He hugged her back. "Night Mum. I love you too." As they both let go, Harry was engulfed into an embrace by his father. "Night son. I do love you too." James muttered, ruffling his hair. Harry chuckled before saying, "Night Dad. I love you also.."

He walked out and heard some whispering. Harry peeked over into the next room and saw Teddy was wrapped into a giant hug with both his parents. Harry felt like he was intruding and he quickly walked back upstairs.

A few minutes later..Footsteps went down the hall and Teddy's door closed.

Harry got ready for bed and so did Ginny. They both laid down, wrapped in eachother's arms. "Today was eventful, don't you think?" Ginny asked, as she gently kissed Harry. "It was." He nodded before kissing her back. "Goodnight." They both whispered at the same time before closing there eyes and drifting off into this wonderful thing called sleep.

Over in the room next to them, Teddy couldn't sleep at all. He just couldn't. The fact that his parents were in the room under him was crazy.

Eventually, the boy gave up and walked out of his room. 'I'll just go get something from the kitchen and maybe I'll go to sleep.' Teddy thought as he quietly stepped down the stairs.

But instead of going to the kitchen, he found himself outside of his parents room a few minutes later. "Teddy..?" Tonks asked, hearing his footsteps come down the hall, sitting up halfway in bed.

" . Yes?" Teddy whispered, peeking into the room. "Why are you still up, bud?" She asked warmly, a bit worried about her son. Was he sick or something? She felt Remus shift a bit before peeking open his eyes.

"I..couldn't sleep." He confessed. "Come in here then.." Tonks motioned him into the room. Teddy nodded before tip-toeing into the room and crawling between his parents.

As soon as Teddy layed down, Tonks whispered, "Goodnight Teddy. Sleep tight." She stroked his hair gently. "Night mum..you too." He muttered back. "Night to you too, Dad." Ted whispered over to his father, who he was unsure if he was asleep or awake.

"Good night Ted.. We'll be here in the morning." Remus assured him, as if He knew that was really why Teddy couldn't sleep. Ted was a bit shocked that his father knew that.

Teddy closed his eyes and suddenly, he was in a deep and peaceful sleep with his mother stroking his hair and his father's arm thrown across him and his mom.

To be honest, Teddy has never slept this well in the history of all the sleeps he could remember.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT'D YOU THINK!? <strong>

**It probably sucked. hehhe.**

**Anyway, Review/Favorite/Alert.**

**Please? Make my day?**

**Alrigh.t **

**Lots of love to you.**

**- Jenna **


End file.
